Soledad
by Kuchi-San
Summary: [IchigoxRukia]... Leanlo xD ando 0 inspiracion para un Summary


Bueno este es mi primer Oneshot (IchigoxRukia)… espero les guste nOn!

**Soledad**

Un día normal de regreso a casa. Hacía mucho calor, se acercaba el verano. Rukia nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo en ese mundo.

Ambos chicos caminaban con un aspecto algo cansador.

"Oye… te dije que llenaras la botella con agua en la escuela" le reclamó el pelinaranja

"En serio?, creo que se me olvidó" Contestó ella para molestarlo

"No te burles!-" estaba tan cansado que ni gritar podía "Joder, que calor hacer…."

"Ichigo…"

"Uh?.." Preguntó sin ánimos

"Que… venden ahí…" Apuntó a un carro de helados

"Si! Mi salvación…" Comenzó a buscar monedas "Quieres uno?"

"Uno?... Pero- Ichigo!" No acabó de hablar porque le tomó la mano y fueron corriendo al paraíso del helado xD

Rukia observó el carrito y los dibujos que tenía éste

"Rukia…"

"Ah?"…

"De que sabor lo quieres"…

"Ah.. Bueno…" Desconocía un poco las costumbres de ese mundo. Observó por un momento un color anaranjado…..

"Gracias…" Respondió Ichigo recibiendo dos helados. Se sentaron en una banca en el parque. El Shinigami le pasó su helado .Rukia lo tomó, mirando los copos que tenía el cono. Acercó su boca y…

"Ah!"

"Q-Que pasa?" Se sobresaltó

"Está… congelado…" Dijo Rukia. Ichigo suspiró aliviado, pensó que era otra cosa-

"Claro que está congelado baka… hace calor no?" Siguió tomando su helado como si nada… "Uh?"

La Shinigami miraba el helado y se puso a pensar en lo maravilloso que es estar en este mundo. Al fin había encontrado familia, un apoyo, un pilar: Ichigo. La chica sonrió de a poco, encontrándose con los ojos de su compañero.

"Que… Que sucede…"

"Tómatelo pronto o se derretirá"

"Claro… "Empezó a tomarlo pronto. Estaba muy dulce y refrescante. Sería genial poder tomar esto cada vez que hiciera un calor como el de hoy, pensó Rukia "Gracias…" Fue lo único que dijo. El chico parpadeó un poco y no le dijo nada.

Siguieron su camino a casa, ya más frescos. Habían permanecido casi toda la tarde en aquel parque, debajo de las copas de los árboles.

Había terminado una jornada más. El cielo se veía anaranjado por el sol que ya se estaba escondiendo

Ichigo quería que este fuera una tarde especial para ambos. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, desde que ella le dio sus poderes de Shinigami a él, desde que ella llegó a su vida posándose como una mariposa…

Suspiró desilusionado… como hacerle entender lo que ella significaba para sí.

"Ichigo…" Se detuvo Rukia de pronto-

"Ah…" Paró también, justo detrás de ella-

"Venir a este mundo.. Me ha hecho sentir bien" Dijo melancólicamente- "Es maravilloso vivir aquí… todos son buenas personas… en la escuela… en tu hogar-

"También es el tuyo…" Le interrumpió Kurosaki. Rukia volteó a verlo sorprendida. Quizás ella nunca pensó que le tuviera tanta importancia "Hey no me mires asi… si es verdad"

Ella derramó una lágrima. Ichigo la miró. Su Shinigami estaba triste.

No sabía como actuar frente a ella. Rukia despejó de su rostro aquella lágrima que representaba alegría de saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella

"Baka… no llores…" Se acercó a ella, quedando a su altura "Esta no es la Kuchiki Rukia de siempre…

"Empieza a conocerme mejor entonces… Ichigo" Le sonrió con ternura. Kurosaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Sacudió su rostro y se incorporó-

"Ehmm Bueno… vayamos a casa entonces… " Comienza a caminar. Rukia lo sigue despacio. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ichigo rompió el silencio "Rukia…. "

"… Si?" …

"Dime que te sucede… "

"No me pasa nada… es solo … " Rukia estaba algo confundida. Tal vez si estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero tenía medio… le tenía miedo al rechazo. No quería terminar herida "Por qué lo preguntas…"

"Ah?... que no es obvio…" Contesta sin mirarla "Te noto distraída…

"Puede ser…. "

Ichigo se dio por vencido. Suspiró derrotado, asi ella no le diría nada. Aunque le daba tristeza que ella no confiara lo suficiente en él.

Llegaron a casa. Rukia tuvo que entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo como de costumbre. Dejó sus cosas dentro del clóset. Esa era su habitación, algo estrecha pero cómoda. Se desvistió rápidamente antes de que llegara él y la viera en paños menores (XD).

Para cuando Ichigo entró no la encontró. Suspuso entonces de que estaría en el techo.

Tal y como pensaba, ella estaba ahí… Se veía sumida en sus pensamientos… No quería interrumpirla, asi que mejor se quedó en su habitación a esperarla.

Rukia había entendido al fin por qué se sentía así… Su reacción hacia Kurosaki no era la misma de siempre… lo veía de una manera distinta… pero… él ¿entendería?...

Eran estas preguntas las que rondaban en su mente…

Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama escuchando música tranquilamente, aunque algo preocupado por la Shinigami.

Se sobresaltó, cuando Rukia entró nuevamente por la ventana. Se sacó un auricular.

"Estás mejor? …"

"Creo que sí …" Suspiró igual que hace un momento. Kurosaki se estaba enfadando-

"Como que 'creo que si'.. Mírate… estas hecha pedazos…" Le insistía Ichigo …"Rukia … no seas tan dura contigo!…. "

"No se trata de eso…!"

"Entonces? …"

"Son tonterías mías… no te preocupes… " Se sentó en la cama. El chico se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado-

"Pues… esas tonterías tuyas… me preocupan…"

"……."

"Sabes…. Me siento mal no poder hacer nada… No me gusta verte así Rukia…"

La chica sin darse cuenta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Éste se sorprendió…. Pero se sentía conforme, al menos Rukia de a poco quizás le contaría lo que le pasaba.

"Perdóname Ichigo…"

"No te disculpes… no has hecho nada malo .. o si? ¬¬"

"Ah? …" Se separó de él "Claro que no ¬¬… por qué lo dices?"

"Por nada... olvídalo…" Suspiró "Es mejor que vayas a dormir… no te desveles… uh?" Rukia tomó su mano-

"Verdad… que nunca me dejarás?" Pregunta en voz baja

"Claro que no tonta… de donde sacaste eso…" Dice, tomándole su mano con delicadeza "Después de… todo lo que hice para… poder salvarte… ni loco te dejaría…"

Rukia sintió desde lo más profundo de su alma, un alivio enorme al escucharle decir aquellas palabras… Quizás éste era el momento preciso para demostrarle lo que él significa para ella…

"Ichigo… yo-"

El pelinaranja tapó sus labios con su dedo índice.

"No digas mas…" Le susurró con ternura.

"Es que… tengo algo que decirte… "

"No me interrumpas ¬¬"

".. ù ú .. Esta bien… esta bien… lo siento…."

"Bueno…." Se puso serio y cerró sus ojos… Rukia parecía impaciente a lo que él le diría "Luego me regañas…"

"Ichig-"

Ella no alcanzó a preguntarle, cuando él ya había posado sus labios en los suyos. Rukia esperaba con ansias un beso suyo. Ichigo de a poco la atraía hacia él, tomándola de su cintura sin despegarse de sus suaves y tiernos labios…

Se separaron un poco por falta de aire…

"Ichigo!!!"

"Que??!!"

"Pero … pero…. Por qué…!!" Roja al máximo

"Como que 'Por qué' … tu me seguiste el juego ¬¬"

"No es cierto…. ¡! … yo solo…" Miró a otro lado cruzada de brazos. Ichigo solo sonrió al verla como siempre. Acarició su mejilla…

"Asi me gusta verte Kuchiki Rukia…."

"Baka …. " Ella se acerca a su pecho, mientras él acariciaba sus brazos…

* * *

Fin

Espero reviews xDD no me maten u.u

Saludos a toos oOo!! Los kero y Viva Bleah ù ú! XD


End file.
